1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a videoconference system and its implementation method and, in particular, to a videoconference system for a wireless network machine and its implementation method.
2. Related Art
Modern communication technologies have made great progress to conquer people""s separations by distances. The birth of videoconference systems further enables us to enter a new era of AV effects in conversation. The use of videoconference systems does not only increase the enterprise efficiency, shorten the time for making decisions, but also avoids unnecessary traffic time and increases communication and discussion opportunities. For policy declaration purposes, global education or training, or technology workshops, videoconferencing has been proven to be able to greatly enhance the enterprise efficiency.
In short, a videoconference system is a system 10 in which a user and his other party share the same protocol and communicate digital data, images and audios with each other using compressing and decompressing technologies. This dual directional transmission is achieved through digital network 20 such as an ISDN (Integrated Switched Digital Network), an ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode), a PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network), a T1 line or a satellite (FIG. 1). In this method, images and audios on one side can appear on the TV 30 over the other side. This is the so-called videoconference system.
However, currently available videoconference systems tend to have higher installation costs and they have to be used along with a computer or a TV. On the other hand, since they reply on wired network transmission, the locations of videoconferencing are fixed, which is unsatisfactory.
Therefore, a low-cost wireless videoconference device has become a subject that receives much attention.
The disclosed videoconference system for wireless network machines includes: a first AV processing unit, which receives an AV signal or coded data, separates the AV signal into a audio signal and a video signal, or separates the coded data into an audio coded signal and a video coded signal, and compresses the video signal or decompresses the video coded signal; an audio encoding/decoding unit, which receives the audio signal or the audio coded signal, and compresses audio signal or decompresses the audio coded signal; a second AV processing unit, which receives the compressed video signal from the first AV processing unit and the compressed audio signal from the audio encoding/decoding unit or the decompressed video coded signal from the first AV processing unit and the decompressed audio coded signal from the audio encoding/decoding unit, outputs the compressed video signal and the compressed audio signal to a WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network), and outputs the decompressed video coded signal and the decompressed audio coded signal to an output device. Through the wireless network machine, the videoconferencing performs inputs on the play end and outputs on the transmission end.